This invention relates to a planar array antenna comprising elements including waveguide feed lines disposed in a planar circuit and cooperating in electromagnetic coupling with a coplanar metal sheet having apertures, the feed lines having terminations juxtaposed to the apertures, and a reflecting lower conductive ground plane being disposed parallel to the coplanar circuit and sheet.